


Duet Request

by Nyanoka



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Non-Human Genitalia, Oral Fixation, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, mild anal fingering, mild voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanoka/pseuds/Nyanoka
Summary: Leon asks Victor to blow his Charizard while he watches, and it goes from there.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Dande no Lizardon | Leon's Charizard, Dande | Leon/Dande no Lizardon | Leon's Charizard/Victor | Masaru, Dande | Leon/Masaru | Victor, Victor | Masaru/Dande no Lizardon | Leon's Charizard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Duet Request

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a joke for me because Leon emits immense "I fuck my Charizard" energy to me for whatever reason. None of the other members of the Adult Trio or Champions emit that "I fuck my ace Pokemon" energy, and I don't know why Leon specifically has that feeling. Maybe it's the pose?
> 
> Also I told someone I'd do it so...don't want to disappoint too much...
> 
> This has also actually been finished for like 2 weeks, but I'm trying to space out my postings tbh.
> 
> Then I accidentally got really invested into the idea even if I don't consider this my favorite written nsfw piece. I'm actually rather dissatisfied with it, but perhaps someone will enjoy it, so I decided to have it here on my account rather than dumpster it. As always, this is marked as "Author Chooses Not to Use Archive Warnings," so everything goes. Actually rather nervous since the atmosphere is getting worse rn in fandom. Thankfully, I am a writer with little presence in the fandom and who often writes for rarepairs, so I'm more "shielded." No free clout and all.
> 
> I actually flipped a coin on whether I'd do Charizard/Victor/Leon first or Zamazenta/Victor, but I went with this since I don't wanna be "same-y" considering what I have planned for the latter rn. It's hard to not have it be so formulaic in terms of "regular" kinks...
> 
> Also really wanted to use Victor's canon age for this but alas...it didn't fit the timeline at all.

“You sure you’re okay with this?”

“Mmhmm.”

“You absolutely sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure, Leon.”

By the slight furrow of his brow, Leon doesn’t quite believe him, but Victor doesn’t blame him all too much. He hadn’t exactly been receptive to the idea when Leon had asked a few weeks earlier over breakfast. The broken mug and the spilled coffee had been proof of that.

He hadn’t thrown it of course. Instead, it had merely slipped from his hands during his shock.

Though he thinks he had been rather justified then. Most people wouldn’t expect their partner to ask them to blow a Pokémon let alone to do it for an audience. Granted, for an audience of one—arguably two if one includes Charizard—but still, it is a rather alarming request for most.

He isn’t angry. He has had strange requests of his own before, ranging from the arguably normal to the more taboo—for roleplays of rape, for sex while blindfolded and bound, and so forth. Leon certainly isn’t comfortable with everything Victor likes, but he indulges him from time to time and vice versa.

At the very least, Victor could appreciate that—the push and pull of a relationship and the comfortable openness of it.

Breakfast had gone on rather normally after he had swept up the porcelain and soaked up the coffee with a spare rag. Leon hadn’t pushed any further after he had declined, and he himself hadn’t been all too perturbed by the request outside of the initial shock.

He has always understood that Leon and Charizard are a pair, a “two-for-one deal” in every sense of the word. That had been one of the caveats he had received upon entering a relationship with Leon. It certainly isn’t the strangest sort of thing—he’s certainly encountered a fair number of trainers with rather intimate, if unsaid, relationships with their starters—but it isn’t the most normal thing either.

Rather, those sorts of relationships are open secrets, kept private behind locked doors and spoken about only in hushed whispers or with scandalized, nervous laughter in public.

As odd as it is, Victor doesn’t particularly mind sharing Leon with Charizard. Perhaps it is a fault in his character—he has never been particularly competitive or demanding outside of a few exceptions—but he doesn’t care much for monopolizing Leon in his entirety.

It simply isn’t in his nature to demand more. Instead, he prefers simplicity, affection enough to sate rather than to drown in.

Moreover, it would be rather cruel to both Leon and Charizard. Victor doesn’t want to force a decision or give an ultimatum. It—the ultimatum—is not one that he thinks he would win anyway. He hasn’t known Leon as long as his Pokémon has.

That particular part of the relationship—Leon’s continuing escapades with Charizard—is something for them alone. Thus consequently, he hadn’t expected to be asked to join in—a joint decision by the two most likely. He knows Leon well enough to understand that. He wouldn’t act without consideration to his Charizard.

He isn’t especially close to Charizard—not enough to think the Pokémon would be interested in him anyhow—but apparently there is, at the very least, _something_ to their current relationship.

Perhaps that particularly train of thought, sex with them both, should have ended there at the kitchen table with his declination, but it doesn’t. Instead, he finds himself curious about everything—the sensation, the anatomy, and the idea itself.

Would there be a difference in smell, in stamina, or even in genitalia? The last one could be answered easily enough by common sense and by searching up a scientific diagram on his phone—he refuses to ask Hop for one of his textbooks—but the rest is rather uncertain.

There has always been a semblance of fascination, curiosity, for him when it comes to the sexual aspect of the relationship, but it is not a facet he especially cares to ask Leon about—too invasive in his opinion—even when his mind wanders to the more risqué: Leon speared upon a cock and with arms wrapped around a serpentine neck, a tongue pushing carefully pass sharp fangs, and so forth.

He couldn’t simply search it, the act in general, up on the internet, not without going through some questionable links and a plethora of viruses. Asking Blue or Calem isn’t an option either. He isn’t close enough to her to ask on that, not without eliciting her disgust and subsequently the dial tone, and Calem, much like the former, would be unamused at his implications. Furthermore, Victor’s fairly certain that he’s more interested in AZ anyhow. He doesn’t quite understand his friend’s taste in men, but he isn’t exactly in a good position to judge.

Despite his hesitation, however, he finds the question nicking at him with each passing day until he finds himself confronting Leon over it once more just before bed. It isn’t the best sort of pillow talk, but it is, at the very least, better than asking over breakfast he thinks.

Much like with his sense of direction, Leon isn’t an especially good judge of timing or appropriateness.

At the very least, Leon hadn’t rescinded his offer then. That would have been a rather awkward night.

However, he couldn’t say that he feels any less nervous about the matter now even as Leon summons Charizard, beast appearing in a familiar flash of red light.

With an extra pair of eyes on him tonight, stripping is a rather awkward affair tonight. His fingers fumble at the buttons of his shirt, each pop unnaturally loud alongside his own shallow breathing. To his dismay, the zipper isn’t much quieter.

Self-conscious. That is how he feels when he finishes, shirt and pants discarded onto the wooden floor and eyes inadvertently drawn to the pink tongue that peeks from Charizard’s maw. It is an idle motion, a consequence of nature rather than anything intentionally seductive, but it stirs his stomach into a familiar, tight knot. Faintly, he wonders what it would feel like wrapped around his cock or inside his ass and fleshy tip probing at his prostate, wetness pushing at and sliding against his insides. It would certainly be long enough, more so than a human’s anyhow.

He knows the texture would be different—slightly rough and surface covered with papillae rather than smooth as a human’s—but how would it feel elsewhere? Pressed against and almost inside the slit of his cock or against the underside of his balls, careful as to avoid injuring with the canines and incisors?

Despite his near lack of clothing, Victor feels uncomfortably hot, blood drawing downward and skin perspiring.

They’re a rather offensive set of thoughts, but they draw a reaction from him anyhow—skin flushing further and cock already perking. His embarrassment certainly isn’t helped by the slight amusement he sees in Leon’s eyes or by the nod he gives.

“Go on.” It isn’t forceful or impatient, more of an acknowledgment or perhaps comparable to permission.

Licking his dry lips, Victor doesn’t quite know how to start even as he moves to kneel before Charizard, sweaty palms resting on the stout legs. It isn’t a lack of experience with blowjobs that stops him—he’s given a relatively fair amount of those—but rather, the species of the recipient.

He doesn’t know how to begin when the genitals are hidden inside a vertical slit.

“Try sticking your tongue in,” Leon advises. By the slight creak, he’s taken the bed as his perch for the night.

That is a rather obvious statement in hindsight, but it isn’t like Victor has all too much experience with these sorts of endeavors. His own nervousness doesn’t help matters either.

Nevertheless, he complies, cheeks flushing as he presses his face against the scaled lower belly and tongue into the opening. Perhaps it is a bit shameful, but he finds himself leaking already, pre-cum staining the front of his boxers, because of both the sensations and the smell, a heady musk. It certainly doesn’t help when he hears a low hum of approval from Leon and a pleased huff from Charizard.

If anything, he feels his own cock twitch at the sounds, half-straining against the cloth.

Hot, warmer than that of a human’s temperature and a bit dry. That is how he would describe the sensation around his tongue as he swipes it against the walls. The warmth is rather unsurprising considering Charizard’s typing, but nonetheless, it is rather different to experience it rather than to simply assume.

The feeling underneath his fingertips is rather different as well, too solid to be compared to a human’s skin and too different in coloration. Even when compared to his own Pokémon, the look and feeling are rather different from his Salazzle’s—scales ruddy orange compared to her ivory white and scales firmer than hers.

It shouldn’t be as appealing as it is—the feeling of his tongue inside a warm hole and his fingernails scraping against scales, the sounds of his own quickened breath mixed in with the noise of the room, the murmurs of encouragement he hears from Leon, the increasing agitation from Charizard, and his own heartbeat, and the sheer obscenity of everything.

They would both be ruined if this were to come to light and Galar’s reputation besmirched and made a laughingstock of by the other regions.

But still, the thoughts, the fantasy, nip at him.

They’ve fucked secretly in public before: hands groping at bare skin, underneath shirts—fabric pushed over and pass dark nipples—and with his cock buried in Leon’s ass in a bathroom stall after a particularly heated exhibition match, Leon bucking into his mouth in a janitorial closet after a conference meeting, among a few other occasions.

But none of those occasions had included Charizard. It is one thing to be discovered like that with two human participants—friskiness and scandals of that nature are to be expected among the renowned—and another to be discovered like that with a Pokémon, especially one of Charizard’s stature. He isn’t even humanoid-shaped.

The former situation would plaster the magazines for a week or perhaps two at best and the latter would be a few months’ worth or even a year’s worth of chatter and gossip. Unlike Sinnoh or Johto, Galar doesn’t have much of a history when it comes to these particular matters. Nothing that wasn’t scrubbed clean anyhow.

Would they be found while servicing Charizard? Both kneeling and tongues pressed against a spine-covered cock? Or perhaps they would instead be found half-dressed, chest pressed against chest, and held in place with a cock each rutting into them? It would take some positioning, but they’re flexible enough for that he thinks.

It would be a messy sort of affair naturally—sweat mixing with both saliva and cum, his cock rubbing against Leon’s with each push and pull of Charizard’s thrusts, spines catching and tugging lightly at their insides, and hands gripping tightly against his hips, white flesh darkening.

And who would be one to find them? One of the League staff members? That would easy enough to solve. Or perhaps it would be one of the paparazzi, both delighted and repulsed by their find? A fan snooping about perhaps?

He can imagine the disgust well enough—eyes widening, the distinctive curl of the lips, and hands coming up to cover the mouth and a scream. But still, that is obvious enough. More importantly, would they also be similarly aroused? Panties growing wet and pussy lips swelling slightly? Or would it be a cock leaking pre-cum and briefs tightening?

Would they run elsewhere to relieve themselves in private or would they wait for it to pass, too ashamed?

He doesn’t quite know what outcome he prefers.

But still, no matter the specifics of the ending, the idea makes him tremble, further tightens the knot in his stomach and causes him to dig his nails into the scales.

He feels his heartbeat quicken at the idea and hears a moan involuntarily escape his mouth, noise slightly muffled against Charizard’s slit, and now further agitated, he finds himself grinding against the flooring, legs slightly spread, still half-kneeling, and balls rubbing against the fabric of his undergarments with each movement. The friction isn’t enough, but he doesn’t quite want to remove his hands to touch himself yet. He enjoys the noise he hears from Leon anyhow—the slight panting and the sound of a belt buckle and pants’ buttons being undone.

His tongue eventually prods against a tapered tip, and Victor swirls his tongue around it, earning another breathy huff from Charizard and another twitch from his own cock. The tip isn’t quite like a human’s—too firm and lacking in that particular softness of a human’s glans or a human clit. It isn’t hard to an unbearable degree, but it is a noticeably different feeling—warm and almost prickling.

A final swirl before his tongue slides elsewhere, saliva wetting the walls with each lick as he moves his mouth upwards. He knows what he should be searching for—he has studied that diagram before this—but practice is often different than theory.

Thankfully, however, he finds it with relative ease after a few more moments of prodding, the taste of salt and heat nipping at his tongue. It isn’t as difficult as the first time, not with the genitalia beginning to emerge from the confines.

Perhaps, he is overly eager, but he finds a certain appeal in wrapping his lips around the other tip, the second cock, as it emerges and his right hand around its twin, index finger and thumb stroking and teasing around and at the slit.

Noisy and messy. Those are the words that he would use to describe himself as slides his mouth further down the uppermost cock and swallows down to the knot, while the second one presses against his cheek, naturally warmer than a human cock could be.

He can’t quite swallow everything—even with only one of Charizard’s dicks in his mouth and his near lack of a gag reflex, he finds his eyes watering from both the size and the slight prickling of the spines—but still, there is an appeal in that as well in his opinion.

The idea of near choking—eyes watering from discomfort, throat sore and used cocksleeve, and jaw tired—draws another moan from his lips, lightly muffled until it ends in a whine as he separates, saliva and pre-cum dripping from the corner of his mouth, before moving to the other cock, hand sliding downward to grip firmly at the space just above the knot rather than releasing his hold.

He feels a bit of disappointment at the lack of bucking, but he assumes that Charizard had chosen not to because of the occasion, even if it isn’t quite as pleasurable. He feels the slight shake underneath his hands—the instinct to rut.

Nonetheless, he still finds enjoyment in the way his throat molds around the cock and in the spines scraping against his tongue and the walls of his mouth, each pulling lightly every time he drags his tongue upward. He finds himself moving his hand from Charizard’s cock to its twin. He doesn’t quite want to leave it unattended to.

Victor doesn’t pay much attention to the squeak of the drawer or the sound of the bed creaking—he doesn’t expect Leon to keep still after all—not until he feels Leon’s hands on his legs, lifting up his lower half and onto his lap.

It is a bit of an awkward position really—he with his mouth still wrapped around a cock and half-lying on Leon’s lap with an unclothed erection pressing into his thigh—but neither of his partners seem to mind all too much. Instead, a peculiar agitation permeates the air and in their motions, restrained yet impatient.

It isn’t a complaint—he feels the same impatience, in the knot in his stomach and in the way his own body trembles—but more of an observation. He doesn’t mind the change in plans—Leon has never been one to simply observe—but still, he finds himself squirming, mildly uncomfortable, even as Leon pulls his boxers down and pass his knees; white, stained cloth and waistband rubbing against his sensitive cock with the motion.

A palm gropes at his ass, grabbing firmly at the flesh, before Victor feels two slicked fingers slip into his ass. It isn’t uncomfortable—they’ve fucked enough times, and he knows what to expect—but he moves anyway, mouth unfortunately withdrawing almost entirely from Charizard’s cock and body pushing back against the fingers even as Leon moves his other hand, calloused fingers trailing along on soft skin, to lightly grip at his hips. It isn’t enough to still him completely, but he couldn’t quite move his lower half, not with the previous fervor.

It’s more teasing than anything when Leon spreads him, index and middle fingers pushing against his inner walls and lube cold and slippery. Leon doesn’t need all too much time to find his prostate, not after the number of times they’ve fucked, but still, he feels Leon’s fingers slide inside him, pushing in and out of his asshole and scissoring in an uneven rhythm.

Teasing and obnoxiously slow at times, but Victor finds himself panting anyhow, breath brushing against the cock in front of his face. He doesn’t want a slow affair tonight—not with the fingers in his ass, the cocks pressed against his lips and against his cheek, and the promise of being fucked from both ends—but he can’t quite get Leon to move any quicker.

He doesn’t want to beg either. Doing so would only encourage Leon. He understands that. He’s much the same whenever Leon bottoms after all.

Instead, he finds himself returning to Charizard’s cock, tongue lapping at the leaking slit and hand sliding along the warm length. He can’t quite swallow it entirely like before, not with Leon’s grip on him and their awkward positioning, but he does his best. From the tremble underneath his hands, Charizard is similarly agitated.

They both want to move, but they don’t quite want to interrupt Leon, not when he currently controls the pace.

Another push before Leon adds another finger, and Victor groans, contradictorily both frustrated and excited and vibrations drawing another pleased huff from Charizard.

Slow, overly slow, but he doesn’t want to voice his complaints, especially when his groan only draws a light laugh from Leon.

Thankfully, however, Leon pushes his fingers further in and rubs against his prostrate. It isn’t quite enough—he would prefer a thick dick filling his ass and fucking against prostrate over fingers—but it is, at the very least, better than the teasing of before.

Victor feels Leon shift, his knee pushing teasingly against his balls, before Leon withdraws his fingers, a familiar hardness taking their place.

He expects Leon to fuck him then, but he doesn’t. Instead, he only hears a chuckle before he feels Leon rub the tip of his cock against his entrance.

“What should you say?”

Shit. He can’t quite get out of it now, not without leaving entirely unsatisfied anyhow.

“P-please.” Fuck, he isn’t sure why it’s so embarrassing now—he normally doesn’t have a problem with these matters—but he finds himself flushing further.

“Please what?” He feels Leon slide the length of his cock between his ass.

“Please”—the word causes more warmth to flow to his cock—“fuck me. Please, Leon.”

He doesn’t receive an answer, a verbal one anyhow. Instead, Leon only pushes into him, sliding in easily and pushing his mouth back onto Charizard’s cock.

It isn’t quite as slow as before, not when Charizard begins rutting into his mouth and throat. He wouldn’t have been surprised if they had discussed it in advance before—a what-if scenario in case of Leon’s participation—but he doesn’t mind all too much.

Rather, he finds himself just as excited, tongue eagerly licking around Charizard’s cock and mouth attempting to engulf as much of the length as possible as he’s pushed between them, rocking back and forth with their motions. Perhaps Leon is a bit rougher than usual as well, motions wilder than usual, but Victor doesn’t blame him for that.

He doesn’t want him to be particularly gentle tonight.

Another push and Victor finds himself swallowing down to just above the knot. Perhaps it is a foolish idea, one goaded forth by the atmosphere of the room and the intermingling sweat and fluids, but he considers swallowing it. He doesn’t have much of a gag reflex after all, and a little more wouldn’t hurt.

When Leon rocks into him again, pushing him forward, Victor inches his mouth further down. He doesn’t quite get his mouth around the knot on the first try or the second, but fortunately, he succeeds on the third attempt.

He’s rather pleased by the sound he draws from Charizard and by the slight quickening of Leon’s breath alongside the tightening of the grip on his hip. It would be a nuisance in the morning—pale flesh marred by dark bruising and irritated by the denim of his pants with each step—but for now, he doesn’t mind all too much. Rather, the sensation only excites him, coaxing another muffled noise as he’s rocked between them, nails still digging into Charizard’s scales and other hand clumsily running along the uppermost dick.

The movements aren’t quite as gentle, stilted rather, as before, but Victor prefers that—the spines scraping against the inside of his mouth, the feeling of hipbones pressing roughly against his inner thighs, and the clamor of the room. Rather, the pace only hastens into a frenzy, skin slapping roughly against skin, cocks rutting into warm, sloppy openings, and thoughts focused only on pleasure.

Perhaps that is why Victor doesn’t pay as much as attention as he should when the knot swells inside his mouth—stretching his jaw uncomfortably to its limit and causing his eyes to water—and when the other cock soon follows, cum squirting onto his face, hair, and back and dirtying.

He feels Leon lean forward, thrusts softening, before a hand combs through his hair.

“Breath through your nose.” He feels fingers comb through his hair, separating the sweat-soaked strands, and another slow thrust against his ass. “You’re doing really well so far.”

He can’t quite nod, not as he is now, but he complies anyway, breaths coming shallowly. He’s not particular inclined towards a complaint, not with how Leon’s words and the situation make him feel.

Another stroke through his hair and a few more words, overly admiring, and Victor finds himself cumming with Leon soon following after. Though, Charizard’s knot doesn’t quite deflate even when his orgasm ceases. Victor doesn’t particularly expect anything else—he has done enough breeding for his competitive rosters to understand how a knot works—but at the very least, he does enjoy the attention, the hand still combing through his hair and the long tongue, Charizard’s, that apologetically licks at his face and shoulders.

In the aftermath of sex, it is a rather different atmosphere, less aggressive though not unpleasant or unwanted. Instead, Victor finds himself leaning into the touches as much as he can.

It’s nice, overly so, and perhaps it’s deviant of him, but he finds himself wanting another encounter.

He doesn’t think Leon or Charizard would mind the idea much anyhow.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did look at a few textbooks and sites for information for this, but it's like...eh...whatever...no one can fact check me on Charizard biology, and Nintendo will never release anything like a in-detail scientific textbook for Pokemon. I'm safe. I was also really close to using cloaca, but eh...I decided against it.
> 
> Though...this turned into a more Victor-focused fic than anything but whatever...I control the flow of words...and I am rather fond of Victor, consequence of writing him so much.
> 
> Also, normally, I wouldn't blatantly advertise, but with the recent trouble with AO3's emails. I did finish and update "The Year King" with its final chapter for anyone who was looking for that.
> 
> As an unrelated note, I am rather excited for the DLC. Personally, I want more Piers content, but I think it'll be more Leon or Hop if anyone has to show up since Piers got to be the post-game. I am excited about giving Victor a manbun too...
> 
> Dunno what I'll post next but I am leaning towards Piers/Victor with "Claudia"-esque AU or Soulmate AU (I have both skeleton plot drafts ready,and I'm currently working on the former), and if you've read any of my other, more serious works or know me from my SNS then you know how "odd" they are. I don't particularly like Soulmates either (have a rather big disdain for it since I hate the trappings of a traditional soulmates fic), so it's not exactly gonna be a lighthearted fic if it happens. And the former's more "strange" than anything. I don't consider it one of my favorites rn, but it is rather long. I'm on like section 5 with 6-9 left to go? Idk when it'll get posted. I hate posting unfinished works, so I always wait to finish before I post.
> 
> I also gotta work on my submission too, so I'm split in workload rn. It's not due super soon, just first check coming in for the concept. I just like having stuff done early or close to.


End file.
